YuGiOh! Fanfiction Meme
by Comicbookfan
Summary: A fanfiction meme styled after the art meme's on Deviantart. *Tagged by Always a Bookworm.*


I cheated a little on a couple of these (namely the 'what would happen if you met...' and 'throw characters into a favorite fandom'). But...oh well.

* * *

**The obvious question—who's your favorite character(s)?**

Well...it's so hard to choose. There's Seto, he's so angst-ridden and amusing to write about...but then there's Ryuuji (who I'm very fond of)...not to mention Ryou...I guess the answer lies somewhere between these three, so I might alternate.

(Of course, Malik...I'll stop now.)

**

* * *

**

**What would happen if you and this/these character(s) met?**

"Ryuuji! Good to see you! We haven't talked in a while..."

"Yeah, yeah, hi Bakura."

"Is...ah...is there something wrong?"

"Well...there was this girl..."

"Oh, a fangirl, you mean?"

"I don't know. She didn't squee or anything, or do anything restraining-order worthy."

"Then what's the issue?"

"I don't know...she just kept looking at me and jotting stuff down."

"That _is _weird."

"I know, right?"

* * *

**Throw your character(s) into one of your favourite fandoms 8D! How would they react?**

Fandom: (TV show, "Glee")

"So, did you hear about the weird new exchange student?" Mercedes asked as Kurt carefully applied a coat of dark blue nail polish to her thumb, precise as always even though they were standing up.

"My god, yes! I saw him! He looks odd, to say the least. White hair...seems shy, I think I scared him when I said hello...Though..."

"You think he's cute, don't you?"

"Delicious. Wardrobe could use some work, though. He was wearing this hideous powder blue pullover. And beige pants."

"No way. Don't everybody know beige is totally out?"

"I thought so. Obviously not. By the way, your lip gloss smeared."

"No way! Damn! And I looked fine in that stuff, too!"

"Oh, don't diva out on me now. I've got almost the exact same color in my locker."

* * *

_**PAIRINGS!!!

* * *

**_

**Who are your dream Yu-Gi-Oh! lovebirds?**

I have several, so I'll choose an underrepresented one: RyuujiRyou, Minorshipping!

* * *

**How would these characters proclaim their undying love for one other?**

"Oh Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou, Romeo?!"

"Ryuuji..."

"CUT! No, Ryou, I'm not Ryuuji! I'm Juliet!"

"Mhrf..."

"Stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry, Ryuuji. i'm glad we got paired together for this literature assignment...But _Romeo and Juliet_?"

"...Well, it's a masterpiece!"

"A play about two lust-filled fourteen year old who end up killing themselves is a masterpiece?"

"Hell, yeah."

"You just wanted to wear the dress, didn't you?"

"...Of course no. Now, kneel in front of the table again."

"It's a table, Ryuuji."

"No! Balcony! Now get into character!"

"Fine...Oh, Romeo, Romeo, wherefore..."

"No! You're not Juliet! I'm Juliet!"

"How about we take five?"

_Five minutes later..._

"We only did this for the kissing scene, didn't we Ryuuji?"

"...Yeah."

"Oh. Well, not that it....um...appears that you...um...may be...ah...attracted to me...I must say I've fallen in love with you. A little."

"Me too. A little, I mean."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Want to skip to the kissing scene?"

"That would be quite nice."

* * *

**What would their first date be like?**

Ryou cuddled a little next to Ryuuji, who was near asleep, as they watched the end of the movie.

His choice. _RENT._ Because who didn't love it?

Ryuuji liked it.

Ryou smiled a little, raising a slim hand to trace Ryuuji's delicate cheekbone. He watched the end of the movie, and smiled as the credits began rolling.

"I love happy endings."

* * *

**Now…dress your favourite couple as EACH OTHER 8D!!**

Bonding exercise...gah! Yuugi had recommended it, of course it would be stupid.

Ryuuji stepped out of the dressing room.

Ew. Even he couldn't make loafers, a vomit-colored pullover, and white pants look good. He was going to take Ryou to the mall.

Ryou finally came out, after, like, twenty minutes, dressed in Ryuuji's signature tank top, vest, and black pants. "God, Ryuuji, how do you walk in these things?"

"Ch, you like it."

"Mhm."

"Well, yeah! What other chance would you get to see an ass that looks this good?

* * *

_**WHAT IF…?

* * *

**_

**Someone stole your favourite character's trading card D8? TEH HORROR!!!**

"Mokuba, I'm calling the squad and sending out search teams."

"Isn't that a little much, for, I don't know, a trading card?!"

"SWAT, too."

"AUGH! What will the tabloids say?"

"Like I give a damn."

"I do."

"...Yes, send them over this second. Yes, it is important."

"We're doomed."

* * *

**Prince Atemu and Bakura met as children?**

The little boys glared at each other, as the one with ridiculous hair straightened up and regally began to speak.

"Well, I am going to become a God, you know."

"Please, that's nothing. You have to abide by laws. I do whatever I want."

"I shall have power and everything and everybody I want when I grow up."

"And I can gut you _now."_

"...Good to know."

* * *

**Your favourite dark and light duo went to the grocery store?**

"Yuugi."

"Yes, Yami?"

"I would like my Lucky Charms."

"Then...get them, nothing's stopping you."

"Oh, but there is something stopping me."

"Um...what?"

"The fact that the cereal is on the highest shelf!"

"Ah, Yami, now is not the time to cry heightism..."

"HEIGHTISM!"

* * *

**Jounouchi took over Kaiba Corporation?**

"How did this happen again, big brother?"

"How did I get completely intoxicated, hand over the company to Jounouchi, and subsequently ruin our lives?"

"...Yeah, that."

"Simple. I got completely intoxicated, handed over the company to Jounouchi, and subsequently ruined our lives."

"But _why?"_

"I don't know! You know how I am when I'm drunk!"

"I wish I didn't."

"Which is not the point."

"No. The point is that you gave our company to him."

"...Excuse me while I go walk off of a bridge."

* * *

**Your favourite character(s) played DDR? Would they be the Chump(s) or Champ(s)?**

"How can you do this, Ryuuji, I'm dying!"

"It's really not that hard, right Ryou?"

"It's true, Malik, all you have to do is place your foot in particular colored squares."

"Traitor. This is excruciating. I wish DDR had never been invented."

"Looks like Ryuuji won again."

_"Hah! YES! I AM THE BEST!"_

"How does he _do _that?!"

* * *

_**FINAL ONE: Put your iPod on shuffle and write a Yu-Gi-Oh! related drabble for the next song that pops up.**_

He pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes.

_This is my darkest hour._

The lights were still on, as though the way they kept shining would bring him back.

_I will forever keep the lights on._

_Even though I have never been frightened of the dark._

_I feel pathetic. _

_Come back._

_I need you._

He sighed and went back to his food, from where he sat at the table.

_There's only me,_

_How can I be?  
_

---

_"What are you saying, Ryou?"_

_"I can't stay here. I'm leaving."_

_"Where? Where the hell have you got?"_

_"I've gotten a dance scholarship to a school in New York."_

_"So? What now? Does this mean we should break up?"_

_"You know I don't want that."_

_"But you're leaving. I thought I would be more important than that."_

_"Please understand that I can't stay."_

_"Why can't you stay, Ryou? All your friends are here. Me. I thought we loved each other, and now you tell me this?"_

_"I love you, I do. Just...just wait for me. I'll come back. I promise."_

_"Fine."_

_"I'll write you."_

_"You do that."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you, too."_

_"Oh, Ryuuji, my flight..."_

_"Leave."_

_"I'll miss you."_

_"So will I...don't touch me."_

_"I'm so sorry."_

_"So am I."_

_"Goodbye."_

_"Goodbye."_

_---_

_I continue to live my life, my life,_

_When will you be back?_

_I am counting the moments._

*

Try to leave a light on when I'm gone,

Something I rely on to get home

What I can feel at night and make it right,

A fire to keep me warm.

--'Light On'- David Cook

* * *

I TAG WHOEVER FEELS LIKE DOING THIS MEME, AND THANK ALWAYS A BOOKWORM FOR TAGGING ME!


End file.
